The more I love you
by TrueTemptations
Summary: Marcy Ragan had a troubled life. What will happen when she meets the handsome Derek Morgan and her life takes a swing.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! This is my first story so be gentle. I have written around five chapters already but am only going to post the first chapter to see what happens. If I get a good response then I will post the other chapters. Enjoy! Love always... TrueTemptations xoxo**

Chapter one- Greetings with no meanings

(Marcy)

"It's sick, you know, having kids that young," said a lady to her group of mommy friends as I passed her in the park. It hadn't been the first time a snide remark had been said about me by complete strangers. I'd learned to ignore it by now, but every time they whispered something, believing that I couldn't hear them, it made my blood boil. If they only knew me, they wouldn't dare a comment like that.

Walking past the group of middle aged mothers, I set down the young girl that had been positioned on my hip, "Can I go play now?" she asked me with big blue eyes and a little grin. She fiddled slightly with her oversized jacket.

I knelt down and helped her take it off, "Yes you can, I'll be sitting on this bench right here," I pointed to the bench behind me, "Stay in the park and don't talk to strangers. Come straight to me if you need help," I folded her coat under my arm.

With a quick nod, she ran off to the last available swing. I smiled at her innocence.

Sitting down on the bench, I opened my side bag that I'd learned to carry around with emergency clothing and snacks. I pulled my book out and began to read, all the while keeping a watchful on the little girl.

I wasn't even finished half of my page when a man sat down beside me on the bench. I could tell that he was muscular. His skin was of a darker color and he was lightly tapping his sneakered foot on the ground, making the whole bench rattle.

I looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "Excuse me, do you mind?" I looked down at his shaking foot, trying to give him a clue.

He looked over at me with a slightly surprised look, then his handsome face twisted into a grin and he chuckled, "Sorry, guess I'm just a little bored,"

I slightly nodded, trying to forget about how attractive he was and returned to my book. Well, at least I tried to keep reading.

"Haven't been to a park in ages, but my friend insisted that I come with him and his kid, I'm his God father." I tried ignoring his velvety smooth voice, "So what about you? You seem way too old to like playing in a park," he chuckled at his lame comment.

I sighed, wishing to be left alone, but not wanting to be rude, I looked up at him with a forced smile, "I like the fresh air," was my answer. I quickly scanned the park in search of the little girl who was sitting in the sand making what looked like an abstract castle.

The man beside me nodded, "So, do you live around here?"

Finding it useless to be keeping my book open on my lap, I shut it and stuffed it back in my bag. The man didn't seem threatening, might as well mingle, "Not too far," I answered shifting my weight.

The man nodded and flashed a dazzling smiled. He definitely knew how to use his charm, "My name's Derek, by the way, Derek Morgan." He held out his hand.

I eyed his hand carefully and timidly shook it, "Nice to meet you Derek, I'm Marcy."

I let go of his hand, quickly scanning the park once more, "Well, Marcy, for someone who just likes fresh air, you sure seem to be checking that park out a lot," He said, looking in the direction were I was previously looking.

I sighed, "Look I'd better get going," I stood up, grabbing my bag.

Derek stood up as well, "What if I want to see you again?"

I lightly chuckled, "I doubt it would work out. It was nice meeting you though," I walked into the park and grabbed the little girls hand, "Sky, it's time to go sweetheart,"

Sky slightly frowned at her unfinished castle and then shrugged, she stood up. I quickly dusted the sand off her baby blue dress and set her back on my hip. Her white stockings were slightly yellowed. I quickly looked back at Derek, his mouth was slightly open as if he wanted to say something, and his eyes were slightly confused. I shook my head and left.

**Alright, so what did you think? Please review and leave your thoughts. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I thought I'd add a new chapter, even thought It's only been up for a few hours. Thank you to whitewolf200056 for the wonderful review. If anyone wants to read some really great stories about criminal minds and others go check whitewolf200056's site out! **

Chapter two-A change in the air

(Derek)

I watched her leave with a little girl with long, bleach blond hair and a little blue dress. That beautiful girl just walked away and I didn't know how I would ever see her again. I sighed and sat back down on the bench, "Marcy," I said the name to myself. It felt right.

I leaned forwards and looked towards the green grass. Something caught my eye. Underneath the bench was a small pink jacket with green and blue flowers. I picked it up and turned it in my hands.

Sighing I spotted my friend Hotch push his son Jack on the swings. The little boy had stolen my heart ever since he was born. I had the honour of being his Godfather. Looking at them, I noticed the jacket that Jack was wearing and frowned. It shouldn't have stuck out at me, but I remembered babysitting him before his first day of school and helping him write his name, phone number and return address inside the jacket.

I quickly opened the jacket, searching for the name tag. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I found a small white tag at the collar of the jacket. The name upon the tag read Sky Ragan. Underneath was both the number and address of return.

I smiled to myself. I was going to get another chance. Swiftly I got up, my muscles were slightly sore from the work outs I'd been doing every morning. I hurried over to where Hotch and his son where playing on the swing, "Uncle Derek, look how high I am!" Jack yelled down at me as he swung up to the top.

I laughed, "Great job Jack!" I went and stood beside Hotch.

"Hey, where've you been? It's been almost an hour," he pushed Jack once more.

"Yeah, um, I've got to actually run an errand, so I'll meet you guys later on tonight." I said quickly.

Hotch chuckled, "This doesn't have to do with that pretty little brunette you were talking too earlier, does it?"

I chuckled, "Maybe," I started backing away to cease further conversation, "I'll see you guys later. Bye Jack!" I left with a wave.

"Bye Uncle Derek!" Jack called after me.

(Marcy)

Sky was asleep on my shoulder by the time we got back to our small apartment building. I quickly went up to the third floor and unlocked the door to our one bedroom apartment. Setting down my bag in the hall, I walked over to the bedroom and set Sky down on the queen sized bed. She looked so peaceful in her dormant state. Her long, blond, curly hair stuck out in a few places, her freckled cheeks were flushed. Behind those heavy eyelashes were beautiful blue eyes.

I placed a small kiss to the top of her head and wrapped her in a thin blanket. Leaving the room, I closed the light and left the door agar.

Rubbing my face with my hands I walked back into the living room. I scanned the area. It wasn't very big. In the far corner of the room was a small television that only played seven channels. Sky only watched cartoons when I brought her to work. In front of the TV was a small love seat that's crimson color was now fading into a light pink. On the walls were Sky's art projects, drawings and paintings. Attached to the living room was the small kitchen.

I looked over to the fridge and sighed. Might as well get some super ready for when Sky woke up. Opening it, I realized that I hadn't been shopping in over a week. There were a few leftovers from previous nights, but nothing that would suffice to make an appropriate meal. I pondered the idea of ordering out when I heard a knock on the door.

I quickly ran to the door to ensure that more knocking wouldn't wake Sky. I swung the door open and froze. There he was. The beautiful man I had met in the park.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, I got my composure back, "What are you doing here?"

Derek blinked and looked down at the small coat in his hands, "Uh, you left this at the park." He held it out to me.

Taking it in my hands, I nodded, "Yeah, uh, thanks. I didn't even notice."

We stood there for a few more seconds in awkward silence. Derek cleared his throat, "Uh, listen, a buddy and I are going out tonight. He's bringing his son. I, uh, was wondering if you and your little girl wanted to join us."

I started to shake my head, "No, that's okay," I thought about how I wouldn't even be able to affors restaurent food. I gave him a sad smile.

"C'mon, it's on me. What do you say?" His eyes were pleading. I had the strange sense to comply too this stranger. Something about him was warm and inviting. At the same time, I knew I couldn't put Sky in this situation; after all, it wasn't every day that a random stranger you met at the park asked you to diner.

I sighed, "You know I really shouldn't, Sky is asleep and I..." just then I heard the hinges to bedroom door open.

"Marcy?" I turned and saw the little four year walking towards us rubbing her eyes. She stopped short when she saw Derek in the doorway, "Who's dat?"

"Uh, Sky, this is Derek, a friend. Why don't you go into the living room and play, I'll be there in a second," Sky nodded and slowly walked out of sight. I turned back to Derek who was grinning madly, "Alright," I held up my hands in surrender, "Just because it's free," I said with a smirk.

Derek chuckled and leaned against the door frame, "Um, you want to come in? I'm just going to get Sky and I changed but you can wait in the living room."

Derek nodding and walked passed me into the small apartment. I showed him to the couch, were he sat down and went over to Sky who was painting on the floor, "Sky," she looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, "Derek has invited us to go out for diner," She looked at the dark man who smiled at her warmly.

"Where we gonna go?" she asked, making a big red heart on her paper.

Derek leaned forwards on the couch, "Do you like pizza?" Sky eagerly nodded her head, "Then you're in luck!"

I chuckled. Derek was definitely great with kids, "Alright Sky, why don't you come with me and we'll get changed. Then we can go."

**Chapter two is up! Hope you guys liked it! Please Review! **

**Love always,**

**TrueTemptations xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**yay! chapter three! I will post chapter four right away because it's already written. Thank you to Whitewolf200056 and Kai who have reviewed chapter two! Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

Chapter 3-Pizza, Fries, and a hint of white wine

(Derek)

I sat on the couch waiting for the two girls. I couldn't put my finger on as to why I had to have this girl in my life, but there was just something so special about her. Her light green eyes held a sense of mischief though they were also calm and intelligent. Her long brown hair flowed down her back in gentle waves down to her lower back. It's thick, dark cascade contrasted with her pale, petite form.

She was beautiful, and in those moments that I first saw her, I knew I had to have her. I knew I needed to protect her.

And then I saw that little girl. Her thick blond hair and her clear blue eyes made her look like a little angle. Her pale skin held a bit of pink rosiness. She was so tiny and fragile. It was as if the family I had always wanted was being thrown at me and I just had to seize the opportunity. I felt a strange sense of being whole again.

"Alright, we're ready to go," I turned on the couch to look at them. My breath caught slightly. Marcy's long brown hair was pulled up into bun that flaunted her beautiful features. But what really caught my eye was the beautiful red summer dress that she had on.

I cleared my throat, realizing that I had been staring, "Alright, why don't we get going?"

Marcy gave me a shy smile. She nodded as she grabbed the hand of the little four-year-old who was now dressed in a white and pink summer dress.

We started heading towards the door until Sky stopped in her tracks. Marcy knelt down in front of the girl, "What's wrong sweetheart?" Sky leant into Marcy and whispered something incomprehensible and then ran off into the little bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" I asked Marcy. She chuckled as she stood up, "Yes, Sky just forgot Mr. Cuddles."

I frowned at her, "Mr. Cuddles?"

She giggled. I loved the sound of her laugh, "Mr. Cuddles is her Teddy bear that she got last year for her birthday. It's the only thing I could afford to get her but she loves it."

I chuckled as Sky returned to us with a brown teddy bear clutched under her arm, "All set?" Marcy asked her. Sky nodded and then we left.

(Marcy)

I was honestly nervous to go out with Derek and his friend. It had probably been about three years since I'd gone out with friends. Mind you, I didn't really have friends anymore. It was just Sky and I. It didn't take us too long to get to the pizzeria. He parked out front and spotted his friend whom he called Hotch. I got out of the car and helped Sky out of the truck while he greeted his friends.

Derek beckoned us over, "Hotch, Jack, this is Marcy and Sky. Invited them to have dinner with us tonight."

Hotch smiled and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Marcy," I shook his hand. He seemed pretty nice. He had dark features but something about him had strength and gentleness.

We went inside and ate. It was nice to genuinely smile for once. Jack and Sky were good together. Jack was just a little sweetheart. I could tell that he loved his father very much. After we finished the pizza and fries, Derek suggested that we get the kids some desert. Sky was so excited. She'd never seen a sundae that was so big in her life. We all laughed as she dug in and gave us a sticky chocolate-covered smile. I was worried that she'd go on a sugar high.

While the Kids finished their sundaes, Hotch ordered a bottle of white wine and we began to talk.

**Okay so this chapter was a little short but chapter four is being posted right away! Enjoy!**

**Love always, **

**TrueTemptations xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four as I promised! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4-confessions

(Marcy)

"So Marcy, what do you do for a living?" Hotch asked as he pored a generous amount of wine in my glass.

I hesitated, "I, ugh, I work in an animal shelter." They looked at me intently, "Ugh, it doesn't pay much, but the hours are good and I can bring Sky in to work with me. She loves the animals."

Hotch nodded, "How old is Sky?"

"She just turned four a month ago," I wiped her face of the sticky mess, "So, ugh, what do you guys do?"

"I'm a team leader in the BAU for the FBI." Hotch said.

"Wow, that's impressive, what about you Derek?"

Derek chuckled, "I'm in training for BAU."

I smiled, "So you're best friends with your soon to be boss?"

They laughed, "Hotch and I go way back. I've been friends since high school,"

"Yeah, Derek was the trouble maker," I looked at them puzzled, they definitely weren't the same age, "We were both on the football team. I was in grade twelve and he just started grade ten,"

I nodded, my question being answered. We finished up and headed out of the restaurant. Hotch and Jack said their goodbyes and Derek lead us back to his SUV.

The drive back to my apartment was silent, but it wasn't as awkward as before. He stopped in front of my building, "Thank you for tonight, it's been a long time since I've been out."

Derek smiled, "No problem, I had a great time."

"Ugh, do you want to come inside?" I didn't know why I asked, but I just didn't want to say goodbye yet.

Derek nodded, "Sure, that would be nice," He turned off the engine and followed me out. I let Sky out of the car and then we walked up to my apartment.

(Derek)

I was surprised when she'd asked me to come up the apartment. I definitely didn't want our night to be over. Every moment I could spend with Marcy and Sky was amazing.

When we got back inside the apartment, Sky ran straight to the living room stating that she wanted to finish her painting before bed. Marcy took my coat and hung it in a small closet in the hall. She led me to the living room where we sat on the couch and talked. Around eight o'clock Marcy took a very tired Sky to bed. I sat on the couch waiting for her too return.

"Alright, she finally fell asleep," Marcy came back down and sat beside me.

"She's adorable," I said as she hoisted her legs underneath her.

"Yeah, I love her to death," A hint of sadness crept into her eyes.

"I, ugh, know it's not really my place to ask, but when did you have her?"

Marcy laughed a little, "I thought you might ask that eventually. I had Sky when I was sixteen." Marcy stared at her fingers.

I nodded. I could tell this was a tough subject but I needed to know things, "Father still around?"

Marcy frowned and shook her head, "Nope," She got off the couch, "Can I make you a cup of coffee?"

I could tell that she was changing the subject, "Yeah, sure." I watched as she put the kettle on the stove.

We were silent for a while, "I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean to pry," I said.

"Oh no, it's okay." She flashed a soft smile, "So, FBI?"

I chuckled, "Yup, I have my final test in a month. Then after I can apply for Hotch's team."

"That's pretty cool, so you're like a super hero," She giggled.

I laughed at her comment, though I have never felt like hero, "I guess so."

The kettle on the stove shrieked. Marcy went over to the stove and picked up the kettle, forgetting to protect her hand with a cloth. Swearing, the kettle dropped to the floor with a loud bang. Hot water splashed out of the metal kettle, soaking the floor and walls.

I rushed over to her side. She was cradling her hand to her chest as she searched for a cloth to clean the floor, "I'm so sorry, the coffee!" She stated as she remembered the neglected mugs on the counter.

I bent down with a cold rag, "Hey, it's alright, let me see your hand,"

She shook her head, "I have to clean this up,"

"No, it can wait, you're more important. Let me see your hand." She sighed and sat with her back against the cabinet, holding out her hand. It was red, but it didn't seem to be blistering. I gently pressed the cold wet cloth to the palm of her hand. She hissed at the contact but didn't pull away, "Hold the cloth, I'll clean this up."

Marcy started to protest, "No, you're a guest, you don't need to..."

I glanced at her as started to object, "Its fine, I don't mind,"

Marcy groaned, "You must think I'm a complete klutz, great first impression Marcy!"

I laughed as I cleaned the rest of the water and put the towel in the sink, "I think it's cute, and I'm more worried about your hand than your klutziness." I sat beside her on the tile floor, "Here, let me see again."

She carefully took off the wet cloth and stuck out her hand for me to see, "That doesn't look too bad. I think you're pretty lucky."

We locked eyes. They were so beautiful in this dull light, brown tints stuck out of the light green. I wasn't aware that we were moving closer and closer until her lips were on mine in a timid kiss.

Marcy pulled back, her eyes were surprised and scared, "I'm so sorry," she got off the floor, "I didn't mean to, I don't know why I just did that," She started a panicked rant.

I got off the floor and stopped from passing. I turned her in my arms and caught her lips in my own. She responded immediately. I pulled back, "I'm not sorry."

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she smiled. She still looked a little uncertain and panicked, but was starting to calm down, "You really mean that?"

I frowned, "Marcy, who hurt you?"

She shifted in my embrace and began to cry.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Come here," I pulled her to the couch and sat her down. Knelling in front of her, I stroked her knee.

"No, it's not alright. I'm a mess." I looked up at her confused, "I shouldn't be doing this, we shouldn't..." She whipped her eyes, "This will never work out. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I'm so sorry."

My heart broke, "Marcy, look at me. I want this to work. I want you to know that I will never hurt you. Please give me a chance to prove that to you."

I could tell in her eyes that I wasn't convincing her too well. I needed her in my life though, "Alright, at least give me the chance to be in your life in any way possible. I had the best night tonight. I don't want to lose you."

She looked at me with those beautiful eyes, "Okay," she nodded.

**Awwe! Okay, I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me now if there is anything I can improve on!**

**Love always,**

**TrueTemptations xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter Five is here! Thanks to all of those who have added my story to their alert subscription! It's just as heart warming as a review! Thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter! I shall upload chapter six right away as well since this is a short one.**

Chapter 5-Giving it a chance

(Marcy)

I felt stupid crying in front of him. This beautiful stranger had taken away my shields and had turned me into an emotional wreck.

He had stayed late in the night. We talked about everything but the pain, my pain. A pain that had lodged itself at the age of sixteen and has hit me full force every single morning I've woken up. It was late into the night by the time Derek left.

I walked with him to the door, "So, when can I see you again?" he asked

I smiled. Today had definitely been fun; I'd never smiled so much in my life, "When do you want to see me again?"

He smiled. A faint flicker of hope flashed through his eyes, "Tomorrow?"

I giggled but shook my head, "It's Monday, and I have to work."

"Well, what time do you get off?" He definitely wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I'm off at five."

"Alright, then I'll pick you up when you get home and take you out?"

"Like on a date?" I asked teasingly.

"It can be if you want it to be," He winked at me as he leaned against the door frame.

"I can't leave Sky all alone."

He smiled, "I don't want to leave her alone either. We'll bring her along. It'll be fun. Please?"He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Alright, sure," I smiled, tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"So I'll pick you up six tomorrow," I nodded. We stared at each other not wanting to say goodbye. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, "Sweet dreams, Marcy." He left down the hall.

Sighing I closed the door and locked it. I walked over to the small bedroom, turning off all the lights and went to lie down beside Sky. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach for the outcome of tomorrow.

(Derek)

I drove back home with a growing smile on my face. I'd had the best time with Marcy. I just couldn't wait till tomorrow. I'd finally get the chance to spend time with her and Sky and to prove to her that this could work out. I've never felt this way about anyone before.

As I drove into my driveway, I saw a familiar car parked in front of the house. I chuckled and got out of the car. I walked over to the door finding it unlocked, "Baby girl?" I said as I poked my head through the door.

"In here, Hot stuff," I heard her yell from the living room. Hanging my coat, I walked into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the bubbly blond as I sat beside her on the couch.

She smiled, "Hotch called, now spill. Who is she?" She sat forwards in anticipation.

I chuckled unable to retain my joy, "Honestly, Penelope, its 11 o'clock. I have to study tomorrow."

"Oh, no you don't! Spill and then I'll let my chocolate God sleep."

I sighed and told her about Marcy. Penelope squealed when I told her how I felt, stating it was love at first site. I paused before speaking of Sky, "The thing is, I can tell she's hurting."

My best friend looked at my puzzled, "How do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, "Marcy has a four year old daughter," Garcia nodded, understanding, "It doesn't change anything for me, she's a really cute kid, but I don't know if she'll ever trust me."

"Well hot stuff, I think you're just going to have to show her what a really great guy you are. It's been only a day. Give it some time. Now go to bed." She got off the couch and hugged me.

I walked with her too the door, "Thanks Penelope,"

"No problem. Just don't let this one go okay? Don't let it be another one of your one night stands. She could be good for you."

I nodded, "Goodnight!" I waved her off as she got into the car and drove off.

**Few! Penelope is now in the story! I just had to give her a part. Maybe I'll add thee others in as well! Who knows, maybe I'll put in a little JJ/Hotch. Stay tuned for chapter six! **

**Love always, **

**TrueTemptations xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six as promised once again! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6-I think this could work

(Derek)

I woke up with a smile on my face. The memories of last night were fresh within my mind. I just couldn't wait to see them again. All I had to do today was run the training course and study for my final, and then I could go pick them up for a night out. Or maybe I'd take them back here for a home cooked meal? I shrugged and gathered my gear.

(Marcy)

I woke up to hectic morning. I'd slept through my alarm, Sky was cranky and I got stuck in traffic which made me late for work. Once I got Sky settled in front of the TV in the workers lounge and fed all the cats and took out all the dogs, things got a little calmer.

"Hey Joanne," I said to my boss as took in the dogs from outside.

"Hey, where were you this morning?"

"Sorry, I was stuck in traffic, but I'll make sure to get everything done. I promise."

Joanne nodded, "Well, you can start with giving the new puppies a bath and feeding and then cleaning out the dirty cages."

I sighed, "No problem."

I took out the little wash bucket for the puppies and set up the counter for their bath. These little puppies had come to us last week after being found on the side of the road by a farmer. The runt of the litter had almost died. I'd spent the entire night with her and the vet trying to get her to consume any amount of milk. She pulled through. After that night we began to call her Doughty as it is one of the most evocative synonyms for brave.

The day went by pretty fast since I had so many chores to accomplish. Sky helped me feed the puppies; begin to be able to care for Doughty. She loved the little puppy more than her teddy bear. I honestly wish I could adopt her to extend our family, but we didn't have the money.

"Sky, sweetheart, you ready to go?" I grabbed our bags out of my locker and started helping her into her jacket.

Her little blond curls bounced as she nodded her head and yawned, "I saw Clifford the big red dog today!" her eyes were drooping as I scooped her up in my arms and headed out the door.

"Did you?"

"Mhm, I wish I had a big dog like Emily-Elizabeth, but he wouldn't fit in our apartment. Doughty is small though. She could fit, right?"

I laughed, "She definitely could." I placed her into her car seat in the back of the car. I quickly set our bags in the passenger seat and started the car. Sky kept speaking about little televisions shows she'd seen on TV and then fell asleep with her head bobbing on every bump the car hit.

When we got back to the apartment it was already five thirty. I juggled Sky in one arm and our bags in the other as I tried to open the door to our apartment. Gently setting her on the couch, I ran into my room to change and wash up. When I came back into the living room it was quarter to six and Sky was sitting up on the couch rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. What are we eating for supper?" Her voice was groggy and thick with slumber.

I sat down beside her and brushed the hair out of her face, "Derek will be here soon. I'm guessing the supper will be a surprise. Why don't we go get you a change of clothes?"

I gathered her into my arms. She yawned against my neck, "I like Dewrek. He's nice. He's like the prince you talk about in our bedtime stories."

I thought about how true her statement was. Derek resembled the exact prince I had dreamt about but had given up on. I sat her down on the bed and took out her jean jacket and white summer dress that I was lucky to find at a second hand store.

Just as I was finished putting her sandals on, I heard a gentle knock on the door. I picked Sky up and walked to the door.

"Good evening madams, are we ready for a beautiful night out on the city?" Derek said in a fake British accent.

Sky giggled, "You talks funny!"

Derek chuckled lightly, "Well aren't you both stunning! You ready to go?" He caught my eye smiled brightly. I couldn't help the contagious smile that spread upon my lips. I nodded as I bent down and picked up my bag.

We walked down to Derek's car and drove off to the down town, "So are you going to tell us where we're going?"

Derek looked as if he was pondering the question and then turned with a bright smile, "Nope," he chuckled at my frown.

Derek parked by the park as to not give away where we were off too. We started walking down the street side by side with Sky on my hip. I didn't trust the people around the city to let her walk on her own. We stopped at a street light. Sky began to squirm in my arms. I set her down and reached out for her hand but she tentatively walked over to Derek and grabbed his hand, smiling up at him with those big blue eyes. Derek chuckled and smiled down at her, never releasing the hold. Sky giggled and then reached over for my hand so that she was in between us. It was strange seeing my Daughter interact so easily with someone she didn't know very well. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe Derek was the prince I was looking for.

**Awe! How cute! I just couldn't resist! I love how envolved Derek gets with the kids on criminal minds, though it happens most often with little boys so I thought I should write a cute moment with Derek and a little girl. Tell what you all thought! Don't forget to review!**

**Oh, I may not be able to upload another chapter until next week because I have a lot of exams and I'm going on a Choir trip so hopefully next week chapter seven will be up as I haven't even written it yet. :)**

**Love always,**

**TrueTemptations xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm Back! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was in New York for a choir competition and then I was really behind in my school work! But I'm back now with great new Ideas! Yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7- another moment

(Derek)

"Dewrek," Sky crawled over to me in the round booth we were sitting in. I'd taken them to my favorite Italian restaurant. Marcy had gone to the washroom, leaving the little blond in my watch.

"Are you going to my daddy?"

The question caught me by surprise. It was incredible what kids could pick up. Then again, I shouldn't have been surprised; Jack had been spouting intelligence since he was born, "I don't know sweetheart, your mommy and I are just getting to know each other." Sky frowned. She was drawing on her kids menu with blue crayons.

"You must wove her dough," She put down her crayon and scooted towards me, "Like a prince woves his princess and then turns her into a queen! Are you Mommy's prince?"

I chuckled, "I don't know, do you want me to be?"

She seemed to ponder the question for a while, giving it good thought. Sky then grinned, "You're funny and you make mommy smile. Do you like puppies?"

I chuckled, "I do, and I have one myself."

Sky's eyes light up, our previous conversation forgotten, "You do? What color is he? What's her name?"

I smiled at her, "His name is Clooney and he's a golden retriever. He's going to be two in a month."

I saw Marcy walking back with a grin on her face. She sat down on the other side of sky, "Mommy!" Sky burst, "Dewrek has a golden wetriewver!"

She smiled, "That's pretty cool," Marcy smoothed down her dress.

Just then the waitress came by the table. She was a petite blond woman with narrow green eyes in her mid thirties, "Hi, I'm Sue. Are we ready to order?"

I nodded and turned to Sky, "What would you like sweetheart?" Sky whispered it in my ear.

I chuckled, "The little lady her will have the kids spaghetti with garlic bread." I turned to Marcy. She stared back and shrugged, "Okay, We'll both have the house lasagna with the bread as well."

The waitress nodded and began walking away but then turned back, "Let me just say that you make a beautiful family," Then she walked off into the kitchen.

I grinned at her words. Family, it felt right.

(Marcy)

The date went great. It was a nice simple evening with Italian food and a long stroll in the park. I giggled as I watched Derek become Sky's pony as he ran with her on his shoulders through the grass. I think I'm actually falling for this beautiful stranger. I knew I'd only known him for a couple of days, but there was something stirring in the pit of my stomach every second I spent with him.

"Momma!" Sky squealed as Derek swung her over his shoulder. She was laughing so hard I was worried she'd wet herself.

Derek set her back on the ground panting; "Okay, sweetheart, the old man's tired now," Sky giggled and ran back to my side.

I chuckled, "Old man? As if!" He grinned and waited for us to catch up. We walked in silence for a while watching the sun set behind the trees.

Sky saw the swings and started tugging on my arm, "Momma, can I play?"

I looked up at Derek who nodded, "Five minutes, Derek and I will be on the bench."

She grinned and ran to the swings.

Derek and I sat on the wooden bench. I cleared my throat, "Thank you, Derek, for tonight. We..., I, had a lot of fun."

Derek's eyes light up, "I had a lot of fun tonight too." He took my hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over mine.

I glanced down at our intertwined hands and smiled, "Um, so when can I see you again?"

He chuckled, "I hope soon, thought my exams are starting soon." He brushed a stray strand of hair out my eyes.

I thought about being a little flirtatious for once, "I could help you study," I said with a grin.

"Um, well I think I'm going to be a little too distracted if you're around," Derek laughed.

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eye brow playfully as I glanced over at Sky.

My heart suddenly stopped. My stomach rose into my stomach and I had to swallow it back down. Letting go of Derek, I ran over to the empty swing.

**Well, I hope that was a little bit of a cliffhangar? I hope you liked it! See you all soo!**

**Love always,**

**Truetemptations ****xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So sorry I have not updated in a while! I'm in the middle of exams but I was tired of studying so I thought I'd finish this chapter up. I probably won't have another one out until after the 25th wish is my last exam. Hope everyone enjoys, I know it's short but I'll make up for it soon.**

Chapter 8- death

(Marcy)

What would you do if your whole world went upside down in a matter minutes?

I stared at the empty swing as police asked Derek and I questions, the only minute of comfort I felt was when I saw Hotch followed by what I thought to be his team pile out of big black SUV's by the park. The moment quickly faded. Why would the FBI be here?

I could feel Derek at my side. His hand was light pressed against my waist, but I never actually registered that he was there. Hotch walked up to the both of us and gave me a sympathetic smile, "Marcy, I know you most have told the police what you could already, but I'd like to take you back to our headquarters so we can talk a little more."

I shook my head. The tears hadn't come yet but I could feel them pricking the edges of my eyes, "No, what if she comes back? What if she just ran off?"

I looked up at Derek for support but he was only shaking his head, "Marcy, I ran the hole block, she couldn't have gotten that far on her own. I'm sorry."

The tears finally broke free. I nodded my head and aloud Derek to guide me to the SUV.

(Derek)

A perfect night turned into a nightmare in a matter of minutes. That beautiful little angel of girl was gone. A monster, the one I've been studying for the past years, had taken her away from Marcy. I loved the little girl as if she was my own.

Having Hotch on the case made me feel a little better, but something told me that Sky was not the first child to be taken. I wanted so bad to be in loop, to be working with Hotch already and not be waiting to write stupid exams. I wanted to find that beautiful little girl.

As we got to the FBI station, Marcy was shaking to the point where you could confuse it with being cold. I wished she would talk to me, but she stared out the window, her eyes glazed over with worry, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

We sat her down in the interrogation room, I'd been here enough to were everything and who everyone was. Hotch sat across from Marcy at the table and told everyone but me to leave. I could tell he didn't want her to be too overwhelmed.

"Marcy, the reason why I brought you here is because Sky is not the only girl that has gone missing in the past month." Marcy's mouth opened a fraction.

"There have been others?" she said in a shaky voice.

Hotch sighed and nodded his head, "I'm going to show you pictures of the three little girls. I want you to tell me if you know them." Marcy nodded her head.

Hotch placed three professional photos of three young girls about the age of four on the table. All were blond and all had blue eyes. They looked almost exactly like Sky.

Marcy gasped, "Sky looks like them. They could be her twins." Something clicked in her eyes, "You knew about this at the restaurant the other night! Why didn't you say anything?" Marcy's voice was nearing a yell.

"FBI cases are confidential, and at that time we'd only gotten a notification of one missing girl. There was no pattern yet. I was going to mention something to Derek to let you know tomorrow when I saw him for training, but then I got the call tonight. I'm sorry, I was too late."

I could tell she wasn't angry with Hotch but her face stayed tense and her voice was assertive, "I don't care if you're sorry, I'll I want is my daughter back and for whoever did this to pay."

"I understand that Marcy." Hotch stood and came to stand closer to her, "Do you know anyone in your life that would do such a thing? The person were looking for would be an aggressor, physically built. They would be hard to live with, not have a very active social life and would want the others around him to do the same."

A sob burst from Marcy and she put her head on the table. The only word a could make out was a whisper, "Sky's father,"

**Hey! So I hope this was a good update, nothing really happened i know, but something will happen soon, promise!**

**Have a great begin of summer everyone!**

**Love always,**

**Truetemptations XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys. I apologize for this being so late. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to continue or not with writing because I've been so busy. I just started a pretty demanding job. Anyways, I found some down time and wrote this chapter just to keep you off edge a little. I will try to write another soon. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!**

It had almost been too easy. She was distracted. She was always distracter, and I knew it would've been simple. People are carefree. They do not understand that at one single moment, a life can be lost, taken or changed.

The little ones huddled in the corner. Kids were always so adaptable. They feed off each other for bravery, happiness and even fright. Those two didn't matter anymore. I had my prize.

(Derek)

Marcy wouldn't talk to any of the agents about Sky's father. So here I was in the small conference room staring at Marcy and hoping she could tell me what was going on.

"Derek, I know what you want to hear, but I just don't think I'm ready for that."

"I know Marcy. And I know that this sucks, but please, this could save Sky's life."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "I met Travis when I was fifteen. He was about twenty-five at the time. My parents had hired him to come finish the plumbing in our basement. He was new to the job or something like that. Travis was sweet. He didn't talk very often to people but he still treated them with respect from what I saw on the outside. I liked him, and even though there was a big age difference, I said yes when he asked me out. My parents were not too keen on it, but they told me to be careful and know my limits like any good parent would," She sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek, "At first things were normal, we went to movies or we went out for dinner. But then he got all weird. He was always asking me where I was. I was never allowed to go see my friends and when I did he would get angry. I had enough so I decided to break it off," Marcy choked and shook her head, "I shouldn't have gone alone. I knew there was something wrong with him. When I went over he didn't take it too well and the next morning, I found myself behind his apartment complex, naked. Police found me and brought me to the hospital. I was beaten, but that wasn't all."

I nodded, "You were pregnant."

She nodded, "I tried running away. He stalked me for a while. It was discrete. He would only make sure I saw his face. Every time I did, I packed up and left to go to a new place. I didn't tell you this, but Sky and I haven't lived here for more than a month. I thought I was getting lucky. He would usually present himself within the first two weeks. I guess he was just waiting for the right moment to," She broke off and began to sob. I pulled her to my chest trying to comfort her in any way that I could.

This bastard was going to pay.

**Okay, its a little shorter than I would have liked, but hopefully you have enjoyed it. I will be back with more soon!**

**Love always...**

**Truetemptations**

**xoxo**


End file.
